Hiei and the Female Fire Demon
by Eden of Destruction
Summary: The urameshi team is introduced to a new evil Detron Phoenix, you'll learn about him later and Hiei has meet his match in the young fire demon Irriyana Phoenix who seeks the help of the team to stop her brother and free herself from Detron's enslavement.
1. The Ninjana aka Bliss Blossom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Neither does my sister.**

**A/N: Hey hey, Ocean Rider here, filling in for Eden. So she writes the stories, but I type and edit them, because with her daughter and everything she doesn't have that much time. Just thought I'd let you know that, because I like to write author's notes and tell random stuff, and I didn't want you to actually think the author is insane. It's her sister that's crazy. So yeah. On with the story. BTW, I know nothing about Yu Yu Hakusho, I've watched it like twice in my entire life, I'm just the messenger. And you know what they say, don't shoot the messenger! Please, please don't shoot the messenger. Shoot the author. Then the messenger can come after you and kick yo ass all round this world! Anyway…**

**Chapter 1: The Ninjana**

Introduction

To begin this story, it is my job as the author to explain a few things before the tale starts. It is my belief that there are three true worlds, Heaven, Earth, and Hell. But I also believe that there's a hidden parallel dimension, known as the Demon World in some cultures, but to mist it's known as Purgatory. A place where there are Demons born, Demons killed, and a select few humans who had died are brought back to like to finish their purpose before their spirit can truly be set free.

In this story there are also a select few Demons that died, but their spirits remained in the two different dimensions, and they have the ability to inhabit the bodies of the very sick, or fetuses that aren't able to survive. In a manner of speaking, they are able to give life back to those who don't have it.

And now our story really begins…

* * *

The Ninjana

"They headed toward Dennithol an hour ago, Irriyana," Isaac told his sister over the radio.

"Great. So that gives Koenma's Urameshi team at least a three hour head start around the Demon Forest," she sighed into her mouthpiece.

"They didn't go around Irriyana," Isaac replied, "They went through."

"So now they have a day's head start, if they don't go straight past Belledearra's," she realized, resting against a tree, "Isaac, I'm three-quarters of the way to Juno. I have three days before Detron sends Tyron, Tenchu, and Setra after me."

"Then I suggest you stop dicking around if you want your escape to work," Isaac said bluntly.

"You think? I'll call you when I get to the Demon Forest. Let me know anything new then," Irriyana said, turning her earpiece off and pulling her hood back over her head.

* * *

"So Hiei, how was your vacation?" Kuwabara wondered.

"Besides finding out you and Yukina are engaged, great. It was so…invigorating," Hiei remarked sarcastically.

"Hiei, don't be so bitter about it. You should be happy for Kuwabara and Yukina," Kurama laughed.

"Yeah, at least Yukina's marrying someone you know instead of bringing some creepy half demon home with her," Yusuke pointed out.

"Yusuke, if they ever have children, they will be half Demons. Kuwabara is human," Kurama reminded him.

"Oh…sorry Hiei…I forgot…" Yusuke apologized.

"There will be no children. Remember, Yukina is one of Belledearra's priestesses. Which means an oath of chastity, even in marriage," Hiei said darkly. He was pouting again.

"I wouldn't mention Yukina giving up her apprenticeship if I were you," Kurama whispered to Kuwabara, "Yukina should tell him."

They stopped their traveling for the day at about four in the afternoon, and since they were in no hurry, they made camp at a relaxed pace.

Little did they know, headed their way was Irriyana Phoenix, otherwise known as The Ninjana, seeking the group's help; even though her brother Detron Phoenix had sent her there to kill them.

They were the feared Urameshi Team. No Demon had ever escaped their grasp, since they had once all been skilled assassins and thieves at one point in their miserably pathetic little lives **(A/N: Direct words of Ocean Rider. When you're retyping the story, you have authority to change things!) **

First there was Yusuke; his soul was a very common Seltzer Demon. They are capable of mastering several different laser techniques but cannot change their shape. He was twenty-five, the oldest of the four, and he had the most experience working with Koenma and his police.

When Yusuke was fourteen he put himself in front of a car to save a child witch was very out of character for him. Although he is given a second chance at life he is recruited by Koenma and assigned to a special demon task force known as the Urameshi team, that was so 'lovingly' named after him.

Next there was Kuwabara…what to say about Kuwabara…Well, he was a human with strong psychic ability, and he was Yusuke's sworn arch enemy until Yusuke died. He was deeply disturbed by Yusuke's death, and when Yusuke came back to life they became good friends. He joined Yusuke and his common weapon is known as the 'rei ken' or otherwise known as the laser sword.

Kurama had been born a shape shifting demon over a thousand years ago, but he could only change into a fox demon. He was gravely wounded by a hunter and crossed over to the human world, and was reincarnated as a human. His mother became ill and was close to death when he met Hiei and the Urameshi team. He and Hiei had tried to steal the mirror of life to save Kurama's mother. Yusuke, seeing how devoted Kurama was to him mother offered half of his soul to the mirror as payment of saving Kurama's mother and to repay Yusuke, Kurama joined the team, as did Hiei.

And last but certainly not least there was Hiei. No one knew his last name and most couldn't tell what type of Demon he was. Hiei was a fire demon with a Jagan, or third eye, one of the most dangerous demons to ever come into existence.

Hiei had killed over one hundred of Koenma's best officers over a period of two years. He almost killed Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama after stealing the Mirror of life and finally surrendering at the age of nineteen. Koenma needed someone who was assassin smart to complete his Urameshi team. So he gave Hiei the choice to die or change his ways. Hiei chose to live for his sister Yukina.

It had now been a year since Hiei 'arrest', and he was very bitter about it. He had secretly decided it was worth it however, since he had made three irreplaceable friends.

It was three in the afternoon by the time Irriyana had contacted Isaac before entering the forest. "Any news?" she asked.

"Not about the Urameshi team. Detron is headed for Delholmme in an hour. An emergency with a customer of your services," Isaac explained.

"Wonderful. I'll call you when I reach the temple. What if Belledearra's not there?"

"Find Katterina or Yukina. They can help you just as much. Stay in the trees at night, Irriya. It's the safest way to get through. The flyers look on the ground for single travelers at night. Be safe and strong," Isaac said.

"Keep me posted," she requested. She climbed the nearest tree and began to jump through the trees. She decided to continue until she found the group, or until she found Belledearra's temple.

The sun began to set at about nine that night. Irriyana was starting to slow down, but she knew she had to keep going. Something told her she was getting closer to the Urameshi team.

She kept her pace for three more hours, until finally, in the distance she could barely see the orange glow of a fire. She gave a sigh of relief and slowly climbed down. She then took her pack off and changed into a traditional Japanese kimono as if she were on her way to pay homage to Belledearra.

She hiked to the campsite praying it was the Urameshi camp. She thought she would make it there without incident, but unfortunately she was wrong.

Something, or someone, was following her, and when it grabbed her, she was both surprised and infuriated.

Immediately, she elbowed it in the nose, and threw it over her back onto the ground, only to discover that it was Yusuke Urameshi. He was lucky she hadn't pulled her knife or any of her swords on him.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here? Why it's the youngest Phoenix! What would Irriyana Phoenix be doing in the Demon Forest? In the middle of the night no less?" Kuwabara questioned as he shined a flash light on the two of them.

"On my way to pay homage to the beloved and gracious Belledearra," she spat at hi. What an idiot. Everyone hates him. And for good reason. He's an ugly loser. Okay, sorry, I'm getting a bit carried away.

"Interesting, I didn't think you Phoenix's were religious," Yusuke mocked.

"Detron may not be, but the rest of us are. Don't judge me by my brother's actions," Irriyana warned.

"That's enough you two. Stop teasing the poor girl," interrupted Kurama, "You are more than welcome to travel with us to the temple Irriyana. Yukina is Hiei's sister and we're going to visit her."

"Are you sure that's alright?" she asked, glancing at Kuwabara.

"It's fine as long as you don't slow us down," Hiei growled.

"I won't, I promise," Irriyana replied, studying his face. She couldn't help but think he was gorgeous. His hair was short and black with intense blue eyes and very defined features.

He was of medium height **(A/N: What the hell Eden? He's so frickin short!)**, but he was very muscular. His shirt was so tight that she could tell both his nipples were pierced. Just the thought of him almost made her shiver with excitement. He was the most attractive Demon she'd ever laid eyes on.

He caught her staring at him, and a cocky smirk crossed his lips. He looked her dead in the eyes and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually I was wondering if you had three eyes…I mean, if we've met before! You look vaguely familiar," she said honestly, looking at the ground. Then something reminded her.

Hiei was the Demon that got away. The one she let go. Detron was gone to see the woman who had ordered the hit on him. She was named Tara.

"No, I don't think we've met unless you've tried to kill me lately," he snapped, as he walked by. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils.

He had smelled it before. He just couldn't put his finger on when. It was a beautiful scent, of the Demon World flower; Bliss Blossom** (A/N: Smells like Kurama)**. Who did he know that wore the Bliss Blossom scent. His mind was blank. There was no telling where he knew the smell from. He glanced back at her and made a mental note that she wore something with a hard leather strap on her back.

"Is he always like that?" Irriyana asked Kurama nervously.

"Usually. Sometimes he's nice, but not very often. He'd rather be mean. Fire Demon, you should know that," Kurama remarked. He looked at her with slight puzzlement. "Or so I've heard anyway. You wouldn't happen to know anything about Detron's Ninja, would you?"

"Even if I did I wouldn't be caught dead talking about Detron's assassin. His spies are everywhere. For all I know, you've been bought off by him as well," Irriyanna answered, then added, "I'm not too fond of spies. I usually kill them before they can explain themselves.

"I wasn't aware that Detron allowed women within his facilities to learn to fight," announced Yusuke.

"On the contrary, he encourages every woman to. As long as he can control her every move without fear of being attacked," Irriyana explained, "Little does he know…" He voice trailed off realizing what she'd almost told her companions.

**A/N: Eden will probably get mad at me for my comments. And inserting that line about Hiei's third eye…but that's okay, I'm doing her a favor. So review. But please don't flame. I don't think she'll be able to deal with that. If you really want to flame someone, go to my account and flame me. Hell, you can flame my story about this story if you want to, but be nice to a first time writer. **

**Ocean Rider**

**And I guess Eden sends her regards as well.**


	2. Irriyana Loses Her Advantage

**_AN: Eden here, I hope you enjoy the second installment of my Untitled story. Sorry to all my fans that it has taken me so long to add on both my stories, please be patient, I've been having computper malfunctions. Enjoy_**

Chapter Two: Irriyana loses her advantage

"So, what's Detron like?" Kuwabara wondered as the five of them sat around the camp fire.

"Why so you can go tattle on me as soon as my back is turned, telling him everything I said about him, good or bad?" Irriyana teased raising an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"We wouldn't tell him." Yusuke remarked.

"That's what you say now, but how do I know he hasn't bought you off already with what is left of his inheritance of my father's fortune?" Irriyana wondered.

"I can assure you that we would do no such thing Miss Phoenix." Kurama defended.

"Maybe he can assure you that he won't say anything, but I don't blame you for not trusting Kuwabara or Yusuke. How do you think I got involved in this mess?" Hiei remarked.

"Don't forget, I don't trust you either." Irriyana reminded sharply.

"I wouldn't expect you too. I do however have a question for you concerning Detron. How did you ever manage to escape the Phoenix compound without a chaperone? Your brother doesn't even let Tenchu out of his site for Yuna and Nataku?" Hiei questioned with an evil smile on his face. "I've done my homework Miss Phoenix, have you done yours?"

Irriyana was shocked. 'How did he know that Yuna is Tenchu's wife? If he can find out about her then Detron can too.' She thought. "Detron doesn't know about Yuna and Nataku. Just like he doesn't know that I'm here. I should be in Sutran at the compound, but Detron and Tyron are in Jackabee in a client meeting." She whispered.

"Don't you have another brother that lives in Dennithol? It seems kind of convenient to me that you're so close to him when you're supposed to be serving the priestess." Hiei pointed out viciously.

"I don't even know where Ivan lives." Irriyana snapped. "He would probably send me back anyway…" She fell silent and Hiei felt a pang of sorrow hit him like a wrecking ball.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. He usually enjoyed ripping people's alibis to shreds, but for some unknown reason to him, he felt…compassion for this strange girl. 'What's the matter with me?' He scolded himself harshly. "So what's your true motive if it's not to run to Ivan Phoenix?"

"That, I'm afraid is none of you business." Irriyana said.

"Well sure it is now that I have to make sure that no one try's to hurt you or kidnap you until we hand you over at the temple."

"I can most certainly take care of myself thank you very much!" She snorted.

"…Irriyana, it's me Isaac." He whispered into her ear piece. "Detron knows where you are; you have to get to the temple tonight! He's going to send Mardenn to retrieve you, so get out of your tracking device and get the hell out of there now!" Isaac advised.

Irriyana felt panic come over her. If there was anyone she was afraid of it was Mardenn. Mardenn was also to become her husband when she returned. "Thank you for all of you generosity and hospitality, but I'm afraid I must be getting on my way. I didn't realize how long I've been here, and I still have a long way to go." She thanked her voice quivering as she stood up and walked away.

The boys were surprised by this sudden statement and the actions. They weren't quite sure what to make of it, or whether or not they should let her continue on to the temple by herself, so they just watched her walked into the dark forest and let her go on her way.

She began to journey slowly toward the temple. She had a long way to go, and she needed to get as far ahead of Mardenn as possible. Her main concern however was figuring out how to get her tracking bracelet off of her wrist.

The only way she knew of was by cutting her wrist off above the device. She didn't have the courage to do that to herself, nor was she willing too when she knew there was an easier, safer way to get it off. "Isaac, I'm going to need your help." She said into her mouthpiece.

"All I can tell you is where they are. I can't help you any more than that when it comes to Mardenn and his bandits…" He told her.

"You have to help me figure out a way to get this piece of shit off of me! I won't be able to get anywhere near the temple before Mardenn finds me if I keep this thing on." She pleaded with her brother.

"Detron had it specially made to keep the Wakazishi and the Katana from cutting through the metal. But he forgot about your Samurai swords. Those are strong enough to cut through the alloy in a matter of minutes. The blade should be able to fit between the space as well." Isaac explained to his sister.

"Just barely. How am I going to do this without being caught by something?" Irriyana looked around for a place to hide were no one could sneak up on her. There wasn't any place to hide besides back in the trees, or back at the Urameshi team camp. She won't about to give up her secret identity to them just yet, so it was back into the trees.

"So, what's your plan?" Isaac questioned.

"I have to cut it off in the trees where no one can see me. Hopefully I won't miss so noise shouldn't be a problem." She commented as she climbed the nearest tree.

"I really don't think that's the best idea Irriyana…" Isaac trailed off.

"It's the only way, unless you have a better plan? Ha, I didn't think so." She said giving Isaac a hint of her usual smart ass remarks. She let out a sigh and took one of her samurai swords out of the scabbard she'd been wearing underneath her kimono, and slipped it between the bracelet and her wrist. She held her breath, and began to saw away at the not-o-fashionable bracelet. Isaac had been right, it didn't take her very long to saw through the device, and she was glad to finally be rid of it. "It's off, now I'm getting the hell out of here!"

* * *

"Where the hell is Irriyana?" Detron demanded of Isaac, grabbing his brother by the throat.

"I don't know. Last I heard she was on a hit to get Hiei from the Urameshi team. You know how long it takes her sometimes." Isaac lied reminding his brother, and removing Detron's hand from his throat.

"I sent her directly after that little punk Yusuke to get him off my back, and now she's disappeared, off the radar! That little bitch can't have gotten too far away!" Detron hissed making his way to the control board.

"Now what could Irriyana possibly do to make you so irate on such a nice day?" Setra asked.

"She missed that's what! I think she did it on purpose. Pyron, where was her last known position?" Detron ordered.

"Looks like the last time she was near a check point was at Welf…that's a the entrance to the Demon forest…Irriyana's not dumb enough to go in there is she? No, she must have gone around, so that would put her two hours away from the next check point in…Krusoe." Pyron explained.

"She went through the forest." Detron remarked as he headed for his office. "Send Mardenn after his wife to be. I can't risk getting us to close to the chase."


	3. Belledearra

**Eden of destruction here. Finally! The third chapter has arrived! Sorry for such a long delay but we've been in the process of moving and unmoving and next week we leave on vacation, so I'm trying to get as meany chapters finished as possible. Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter Three: Belledearra

Irriyana made it to Belledearra's temple by the next morning. She was relived to see the outline of the beautiful stone structure in the morning fog. As she reached the steps she collapsed from exhaustion and lay there panting like a dog for a moment, until a young girl with medium length red hair and green eyes came down the stairs. "Oh my, are you alright?" She asked knelling next to Irriyana.

"I'm not sure, I'm so tired…" Irriyana started but could not finish because her eyes welled up with tears. "I…need sanctuary…" She whispered.

"Yukina! Summon Belledearra! I need help!" Katterina called. "Don't worry, everything will be alright, you're safe now. My name is Katterina, what's yours?" The girl introduced herself trying to comfort Irriyana.

"I'm Irriyana Phoenix, and I believe I may be in grave danger." Irriyana gasped.

Yukina and the Priestess Belledearra came to Katterina's aide immediately. "Well bless my soul, it's Irriyana Phoenix! I haven't seen her since her mother died almost seventeen years ago." Belledearra announced as they helped the panic stricken girl to her feet.

"She has asked for our sanctuary Priestess." Katterina told Belledearra.

"Well, I believe we can accommodate her then." Belledearra smiled as they helped Irriyana into the temple.

"Belledearra, my brothers and I need your help…" Irriyana started.

"I know. Detron has been up to some horrible things as of late. Your mother's spirit has told me much about your brother's dealings. She told me of your visit here as well." Belledearra reassured the young lady. "Genkai notified me of some strange behavior from your family too. She's been watching over you for quite some time now."

"Who is Genkai?"

"Genkai is Priestess Belledearra's cousin." Yukina told her, as she set down a tray of tea in front of Belledearra.

"I asked her to keep an extra eye out for you. By your mother's request of course. Genkai tells me you've been doing some interesting things…such as sparing the life of Hiei…"

"…I couldn't help it…"

"It's natural for a girl like you to be…shall we say fascinated by a boy of the same race as you. Especially when it's so rare to know one outside of your family." Belledearra explained to Irriyana.

"Belledearra they've arrived!" Yukina interrupted excitedly. "Kazuma is here!"

"And you look wonderful darling! Go and meet him!" Belledearra encouraged her.

"Hiei is with them." Irriyana remarked.

"Yes he is. Is that a problem for you my dear?" Belledearra wondered handing the young lady a cup of tea.

"I'm afraid it will become a problem in the future. Once he finds out what I really am."

"Then it's my job to make sure that never happens." Another woman said from the shadows of the room.

"Irriyana Phoenix, this is my cousin Genkai. She is one of the few who knew your mother like I did…excuse me... I still do." Belledearra almost awkwardly corrected herself.

"It's nice to meet you Genkai." Irriyana said as the frail looking woman revealed herself.

"You look just like your mother Portia, with a hint of your father Maximus." Genkai replied as she took a closer look at Irriyana.

"Belledearra so nice to see you again!" Kurama greeted as the Urameshi team entered the vast temple, "And you as well Miss Phoenix, we were quite surprised by your…sudden disappearance, and wondered how you had faired during the night."

"I was fine. Unlike many I can defend myself if necessary." Irriyana commented smugly.

"We can see that." Hiei snapped.

"There's no reason to be hostile Hiei. After all you were the one who insisted on searching for her after she'd been gone an hour and wasn't scared back to us." Kuwabara laughed.

"Gentle men if you please, miss Phoenix needs some rest." Belledearra said standing up and ushering the young men out of the living quarters of her temple.

"Come this way Irriyana, I'll show you where your room is." Genkai offered, helping her out of her chair. "You will be safe here, there's no need to worry. My cousin is the best at what she does, and that is hiding people."

"She doesn't know who is after me…"

"But I do. The man they sent after you is no match for the Urameshi team. Genkai explained as she opened the door to a modestly decorated room. "This will be your room until Yukina is married. But by then you may not need it anymore."

Irriyana looked at her, "After I help my brothers I have every intention of returning to pay off my debt to the Priestess. My mother did so twenty years ago, and to leave with out returning the favor would break her heart."

"how did you know of this?" Genkai wondered astonished.

"Tenchu used to tell me about her. How much she loved it here. Detron was born here, my father told me that. Tenchu told me Detron ran away once, and my mother had to beg Belledearra to help her find him." Irriyana told Genkai as she got comfortable in the bed.

"Ah Tenchu, he got into some mischief himself as I recall. But Detron, he's been a destroyer all his life you know. He nearly killed you when you were born." Genkai confided in her.

"He still does try to kill me." Irriyana whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
